<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternatively, They Ordered A Pizza by MissObsession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491737">Alternatively, They Ordered A Pizza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession'>MissObsession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edward Scissorhands spoilers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Movie Night, Movie Reference, One Shot, Pizza, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision (Marvel) Cooks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft Vision (marvel), soft Wanda Maximoff, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Wanda had taken Vision up on his offer of pizza in Civil War instead of pressing to leave the compound?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternatively, They Ordered A Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Scarlet Vision Day! Thought I would put out a new one shot to celebrate with everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          She assumed she was alone, the compound was so quiet. The others had headed for a summit in Vienna, and she had sullenly agreed with Tony when he suggested she stay behind on this one, the crowds would only make her anxious and reporters wouldn't let her escape without grilling her over Lagos. The drone of the news wailed on in front of her as she perched on her bed, eyes glazed as she distantly recognized replay after replay of her mistake, of the fiery explosion wrapped in swirling red veering into the building, as her slip up killed all those people. Steve had told her watching this wasn't going to make her feel any better or change what happened, and that the opinions of the reporters and featured government guests didn't matter as long as they had tried their best. His words had been comforting in the moment, as he tried to shift the blame to himself for allowing the simple name drop of his friend Bucky to throw him off. He said she never should have had to deal with the bomb vest. She rolled over on her side, and remembered her uncertainty in the moment that Nat and Steve declared it was go time, that the plan had changed and they needed to act now. She hadn't been ready. She needed to be ready, but she wasn't. He said she never should have had to deal with that vest. Was it because he knew she wasn't ready? Did they think she couldn't handle it? Obviously she couldn't, looking at what had happened, but she had tried. He said trying is what counts, but what if her best efforts were never enough? She sighed disheartenedly, and sat up, her stomach growling. She should probably eat, at least making food would give her something else to think about. As she stood and turned off her tv, faint music drifted down the hall and crept under her door. Someone else was home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She made her way wearily down the hall, hands shoved down in her pockets, and smiled a bit when she saw Vision muttering to himself and adding spices to a pot on the stove, peering rather sternly at a recipe in hand. She knew he was too focused on what he was doing to be listening to the music he had on, or to see her coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Is that Paprikash?” She made her presence known with the question, casually approaching where he was working at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I thought it might lift your spirits.” He didn't look up at her, setting his recipe to the side as he wiped his fingers clean of the red spice. She wrinkled her nose in worry and amusement as she saw nothing was labeled except salt and pepper, various similar looking spices poured out onto plates. He began nervously tidying the already rather clean countertops as she approached the pot, and pretended not to notice her tasting his dish until she had, then looked to her for a reaction. Her face gave nothing away as she let the spoon rest back in the pot, then smiled sweetly at him, but he could sense her amusement. Something was incorrect, but she was going to be kind about it. Wanda was always kind to him as he took on learning mundane tasks. Perhaps she thought she was sparing his feelings, of which he appreciated the sentiment but didn't quite understand the need. If he was doing something incorrect, surely it was more effective just to correct him than to praise him for trying and yielding an incorrect or undesired result, yet she always did. As he predicted, she did not correct him outright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Spirits lifted.” She smiled, her eyes bright knowing he had tried to make a dish he knew she enjoyed to try and cheer her up, which he had. She was still smiling at his efforts, stirring the pot as if it could be saved, and he knew he must've made a grave error. He glanced quickly at the recipe, wondering where he had gone wrong, and began his reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “In my defense, I haven't actually ever eaten anything before, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “May I?” She offered, seeing him recognize his own mistake, and he felt relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Please.” He stepped back, watching her set to work on her facade of fixing the dish, continuing to be kind despite his error. She glanced over the spices, picking one up and admiring the strong smell it offered, and he began to pace. “Wanda,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hm?” She didn't look up from her work as he made his way around the counter, and he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “No one dislikes you, Wanda.” He talked with his hands, gesturing to the air as if that somehow explained everyone that didn't find her unpleasant. It was a very human trait he had picked up, it made him seem more approachable and friendly, he had discovered. She looked up at him now, tilting her head and giving him a puzzled look as she screwed the cap back on the spice she held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Thanks.” She furrowed her brow as she set the spice down with the rest on the counter, and he elaborated, confusion not being the desired end result of the conversation. Perhaps that compliment had been too broad. He shifted the conversation, feeling awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh, you’re welcome. No, it’s an involuntary response in their amygdala. They can’t help but be afraid of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Her face fell as she stirred the pot, but only for a second. She looked back up at him, inquisitive. “Are you?” She asked as he sat on a stool across from her, and he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “My amygdala is synthetic, so..” He trailed off, and she laughed, finding that amusing. He could tell she wasn't any happier than she had been when she entered the kitchen earlier, her eyes held sadness as she continued to stir the ruined food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I used to think of myself one way,” She stopped stirring and glanced at her hand, lifting it and allowing her powers to surface, red energy seeping from her fingers and twisting around them. “But after this, I am something else.” He watched her roll the red energy between her fingers, focusing it until it formed in threads instead of clouds. The tiniest smiled formed as she continued. “I’m still me, I think, but… that's not what everyone else sees.” She tilted her head and sighed lightly, looking back up at him to see his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The gears spun in his eyes as he thought, and he found himself unable to think clearly while she gazed at him. He looked over his shoulder for a moment before turning back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Do you know, I don’t know what this is?”  He started cooly, gently tapping the glowing yellow stone in his head. It pulsed lightly at the contact, and Wanda's expression softened, ready to offer him comfort already. “Not really. I know that it is not of this world, it powered Loki’s staff, gave you your abilities, but it's true nature is a mystery; and yet it is part of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He watched her shift as he spoke, going from compassion, to empathy, and settling on sad familiarity. “Are you afraid of it?” Her tone was even, but her face gave her away. She was curious, she wanted to know if he felt the way she did, if someone else could share in her exact type of pain for the first time in her life. That tiny glimmer of hope was exactly that, tiny, but it was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. One day, who knows? Maybe I will control it.” As he spoke, he watched her take that tiny glimmer of hope and snuff it, breaking her eye contact with him and preparing to shift her focus to another topic. She exhaled softly, and glanced back at the pot in front of her, wrinkling her nose lightheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I don’t know what's in this, but it is not paprika.” She smiled at him as she confirmed his mistake, pointing at his creation as she continued. “I’m gonna go to the store. I’ll be back in 20 minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      His irises spun wildly as he realized what was happening. He had created the very instance that provided circumstance for her to want to leave the compound. The one thing he wasn't permitted to allow her to do. He had stayed behind because his public appearance could cause tension, which they needed to avoid, and he wasn't required. He had signed the accords, and having no other business to attend to it made sense for him to accompany Miss Maximoff at the compound, but at Mr. Stark's request, also to make sure she didn't leave the grounds until further notice. Wanda didn't know that, and it was easy to assume that when she discovered her confinement it would be unpleasant, which was justified, but he had intended to break it to her gently, over the meal he had ruined. His plan was falling apart before his eyes and as she moved to head towards the elevator down the hall, he had to act fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Vision moved swiftly, phasing as he moved to catch her attention and slow her down, coming to a sure stop between her and the edge of the counter. She looked up to meet his eye line slowly, tilting her head. “Alternatively, we could order a pizza?” His voice sounded unnatural, and she froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Vision, are you not letting me leave? Again, her voice gave nothing away, but he could see the storm brewing in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He stood there, between her and her desired destination, and weighed the repercussions of accompanying her to the store. Surely they wouldn't get into any trouble, and he could keep the reporters away. She required only 20 minutes… no. Mr. Stark had been clear in his request, that she stay on the property until the accords were ratified and the proper steps were taken to include Wanda in them, for her own safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I assumed you would be more comfortable here for now, at least until the news cycle decides to move forward?” He waited, gauging her reaction. The accusing hurt receded in her eyes, and she turned thoughtfully to the fridge, hovering her hand over the handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I’ll do you one better.” She smiled up at him, and he tilted his head as he waited for her to continue. “What if…” She trailed off, opening the fridge door and rummaging inside. “What happened to my herbs? And my tomatoes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I believe Mr. Wilson and Captain Rogers made omelettes this morning.” Vision watched as she sighed and stood, closing the fridge half heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I was going to suggest we make our own pizza if you want to learn how to cook,” She gestured to the pot on the stove, and continued, “But my ingredients have gone missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Allow me." He smiled, pulling a menu off the side of the fridge. "I believe takeout is something I can manage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "How about I take care of that." She plucked the menu from his hands, and pointed to the pot still resting on the stove. "And you take care of that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "That sounds like a fair proposition, considering I am responsible for it." He frowned as he removed the pot and dumped the contents in the sink. Wanda winced as she caught sight of what he had done, and shook her head as she dialed the number for the pizza place on the wall unit. She could ask FRIDAY to put the order in, but she prefered to do it herself. Vision flipped the garbage disposal on, attempting to get the sink to drain the mess he had brewed as the line began to ring. She leaned on the wall as she waited to get through to the pizza place, watching him troubleshoot with the gunk in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Vision, it isn't really meant to do large pieces of- Oh!” He poked a large chunk of chicken into the disposal, and the whirring turned to erratic clunking. She rushed over and flipped the water on in the sink, hoping the rush of liquid would help dislodge the chicken since it was already beyond preventing it from entering the disposal, and Vision lifted his hands in mild panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Sparkys Pizza, how can I help you?” The pizza place had answered, and Wanda looked over her shoulder at the intercom wistfully as she pushed up her sleeves and beckoned Vision to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hi! Can I place an order for delivery?” She called out over the klunking of the disposal as she stuck her hands in the watery red mixture backed up in the sink and began pulling out chunks of meat and dropping them into the pot, nodding her head towards the sink until Vision assisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m sorry Ma’am what was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh! Vision!” She chuckled as another piece of meat slipped into the disposal, water now gurgling up into the air, covering them in the goopy mess. “I’m sorry! I wanted to place a delivery order?” She called out towards the panel, smiling as she wiped the red splatter from her cheek and shielded herself from the spray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yes, what would you like to order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She opened her mouth to respond, but Vision stepped back from the sink nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Erm, Wanda?” The disposal was no longer clunking, it had turned to a constant dull whirr now, vibrating the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Vision!” She cried out, giggling at his expression. “Turn it off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Have a good night ma’am.” The pizza place hung up, apparently fed up with their antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh great.” She smiled as she pulled a towel out of a drawer and closed it with her hip. “There goes the pizza guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She wiped her hands off and tossed the towel on the counter before standing in front of the sink, raising a hand above the drain and flicking her wrist, drawing the meat from the disposal with her powers, letting it land in the pot with a thud as the water in the sink rapidly drained with the blockage removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I apologize. I misunderstood the use of the garbage disposal.” He picked up the towel and began to wipe the mess off the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “The name is misleading, but it is intended only for little pieces of food that by chance end up down the drain, to clear it. It doesn't dispose of garbage in the larger sense.” She smiled as she walked around the counter, wiping red sludge from her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Duly noted. I will have FRIDAY schedule a repair service-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Don’t.” She sat at the bar, and watched him thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I don’t understand?” He paused, watching her pick at her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “It is broken, but do you really want Stark to know you broke it after he yelled at you for the coffee grounds? Let Steve or someone call it in.” She tilted her head and smiled, taking pity on him. He had been doing all of this for her anyway, it was sweet. “I’m gonna take a shower, that crap got all over me, but I’ll come find you after?” She pointed down the hall and crossed her arms over her chest, then turned after he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He smiled as he watched her walk away, and flipped the towel over his shoulder. “FRIDAY, can you place a delivery order from Sparky's Pizza for a supreme pizza, extra bell pepper, sausage, and mushroom, with a dish of pineapple on the side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Wanda froze for a moment, hearing him order her favorite. Why did he know her favorite? She shoved her hands deep into her pockets, balling her hands into fists, and bit her lip as she resumed walking to her room, holding back a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      When she was finished showering, she slipped into sweats. Vision wouldn't care, and no one else was home to judge her for it. She moseyed down the hall, peering into his room as she passed it. It hardly looked lived in, it was sad. She never really saw him go in there when she thought about it, so she supposed it made sense. After some wandering, she found him in the smaller second living room they used as a screening room browsing the wall of movies, pizza box placed in the exact middle of the coffee table, with a black plastic tub of pineapple centered on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Are we watching anything in particular?” She smiled, popping the lid off the little tub of pineapple and eating a piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Not unless you had something in mind? Of course, we do not have to watch anything unless you want to, I just assumed it would be an enjoyable activity for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “It sounds wonderful.” She chuckled, returning his professionalism in her reply, sinking down on the couch, pulling a blanket off the arm and snuggling up in it. “You pick the first one, we can watch a few before it gets too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Neither of them had seen many movies, Vision because he hadn’t been a conscious being for long, and Wanda due to the fact she didn’t have much of a childhood. It left them with a broad spectrum to pick from, but at times it could be overwhelming. Most of the movies they had seen had been at the discretion of the team pulling them along and raving about a movie they just had to see, they hadn't really picked any of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I have been interested in seeing this one for some time, if you don’t mind?” He gingerly pulled a movie off the shelf and brought it to her, and she looked at the cover before thoughtfully flipping the case to read the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Edward Scissorhands huh?” She ate another piece of pineapple as she looked at the cover again, before handing him the movie, smiling. “Sounds good to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She watched as he inserted the disc, and she pulled a slice of pizza from the box, pausing before taking a bite. “Did you want to change at all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Change what?” He looked at her, alarmed, and she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Your clothes! You are still covered in paprikash!” She giggled, pointing to the dark spots on his dark shirt, and he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “My apologies, I got carried away with my cleaning and then your pizza came. Please, allow me to go clean myself up for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She took a bite of her pizza now, eyes sparkling in amusement as she nodded. “Take your time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Vision scowled as he headed down the hall, careful not to move too quickly. He had been so consumed with worry about telling her she wasn't permitted to leave the compound that he had forgotten to change his clothing, which was alarming. He shouldn't let his emotions overpower all reason and common sense, but something about instances revolving around Wanda made him act unreasonably. He paused as he looked over his wardrobe, and frowned at his options. He didn't possess anything nearly as casual as what Wanda was wearing. With a small amount of deliberation he phased through the wall of the room, and took a pair of pajama pants from Captain Rogers dresser. He had offered multiple times to Vision to come to him if he needed anything, and Vision didn't see why borrowing some casual pants would fall outside of that offer. He donned them, along with a simple plain shirt, copying the sleepwear he had observed his male teammates wear normally before returning to the screening room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh wow!” Wanda smiled upon his return, turning her attention from the title screen for the movie. “I don’t think I have ever seen you in anything but slacks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Is it okay?” He was suddenly doubting his choice, but she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “It’s perfect!” She motioned for him to join her, which he did rather stiffly, feeling awkward. Wanda noticed, and leaned on the arm of the couch as she pushed play, giving him space. They were the two outcasts, neither of them really knew what to do with company, and so they watched the movie rather quietly, Wanda eating her pizza and Vision slowly relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He noted how she reacted to the movie, shaking her head slightly as Edward is taken advantage of and her eyes widening as he continues to try his best. He was eventually enraptured as well, taking swiftly to the way Edward was feeling. Wanda glanced over periodically, watching his reaction and temporarily getting caught up in the way the light from the tv played off his features in the dark. He caught her once, and she quickly looked back to the movie, not sure of what to say. Things were getting to their peak in the movie, Edward had been jailed for helping Kim and the others break into Jim's house, and she had broken up with Jim for making her take advantage of Edward as she realized she had feelings for him. Vision noted how Wanda held her breath as Kim spun in the snowflakes, and how she seemed to quickly wipe a tear away as Kim asked Edward to hold her as everyone was out looking for him. He gently touched her arm, and she huffed lightly and leaned into him as they watched Edwards' last memory of The Inventor, and he hesitantly draped his arm over her, offering comfort. His chest tightened as the scene in the movie faded back to Edward holding Kim, and he drew a parallel to himself and Wanda. They weren't too different from the characters, he was struggling to find his place and understand mundane tasks, similar to Edward, and Wanda helped him and drew attention away from his mistakes and saw him as an individual like Kim. Of course, he thought to himself, Wanda didn’t have feelings for him, that was a stark contrast. He continued to consider the similarities through the end of the movie, pausing abruptly when Edward kills Jim for continuously attacking Kim. Would he kill to protect Wanda? He did not want to kill, he would much rather detain someone for their wrongdoings and allow them to face trial and be jailed for their crimes, but he decided grimly that he would of course kill an attacker that would not leave her alone despite defensive efforts. Not because he loved her, he added quickly, too quickly to not be suspicious even to himself, but he beat the thought down. He wasn't human, those feelings were not possible or productive for him. As the movie ended, he noted how Edward allowed Kim to go on and lead a normal life despite his feelings, and he stayed away and watched over her from afar, not interfering. That was the life he was destined to lead too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Vision?” Wanda was pulling away from him, and he snapped himself back from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Sorry, I was contemplating the film. It certainly was closer to home than I expected.” He stood and took the disc out of the player rather quickly, and Wanda sighed, standing at the movie shelf with her hands on her hips as she made her selection</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You can say that again.” She exhaled breathily, and before he could ask what she meant, she spun with a movie in her hands. “Natasha said I would like this, wanna give it a shot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He peered at the title in her hands, and looked back to her as he slid Edward Scissorhands back into its place on the shelf. “Are you sure you wouldnt rather watch it with her then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I’m sure.” She smiled, and he accepted the movie and put it in. “Gremlins it is.” She hopped back to the couch, and he joined her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Wanda?” He had something he couldn't shake from his mind, a question that had been eating away at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hm?” She looked over to him, previews illuminating one side of her face softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Why is it that you always help me?” He posed the question broadly, and she turned her body to face him, leaning in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Because you helped me.” She smiled weakly, and looked down to her hands. “After Sokovia, you never gave up or lost patience with me, you gave me far more grace than I deserved.” That was putting it lightly, he had sat up with her for hours at night, just looking out at the night sky or walking through the halls. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they existed only in silence, like two ghosts roaming the halls of the facility, haunted by their existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You were grieving...” He trailed off, noticing she wasn't done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “And, I like helping you.” She smiled, and he contemplated her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “As I liked helping you.” He decided that was a satisfying answer, and she tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “That's sweet, but you don’t have to lie.” She chuckled, and he reached out, touching her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I would never lie to you Wanda.” His eyes pierced through the dark room and she ducked away, looking back to the tv. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you, it's just you mean a great deal to me. I appreciate you helping me as I learn to navigate what it means to be human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She smiled, and looked back to him. “Of course. You mean a lot to me too Vizh.” She leaned into his side, and pushed play on the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Vizh. She had called him Vizh. A nickname, he decided, and he liked it. As the movie played, Wanda giggled and held her breath as the events unfolded, but he was hardly paying attention to the movie. He was thinking of her, guilt welling up as she snuggled into him. She had no idea she wasn't allowed to leave, no idea he was technically her guard. Her eyelids began to droop, and he noted a change in her breathing as the credits rolled, campy theme music playing over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Wanda?” His voice was hardly above a whisper, and she wriggled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hm?” She sighed, and he pulled her hair back from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Would you like to go to bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “No.” She stretched and sat up, looking at him curiously. “I want you to tell me what's bothering you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I-” He began, and she stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What's really bothering you Vizh?” All traces of sleepiness had vanished, and he could tell she wasn't going to let this slide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I haven't been completely honest with you.” He looked at his lap, ashamed. She waited for him to continue, and he finally did, looking back up to her. “Mr. Stark has asked me to keep you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What do you mean here?” Her tone was even, and calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “On this property. He wants me to prevent you from leaving the compound until we can be sure no one will try to prosecute you, and until the accords can be amended to include you.” He closed his eyes, unable to look at her after confessing what he was tasked with, and she was silent for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “And what do you want?” She spoke with purpose, and he opened his eyes to see if she was upset. He couldn't tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “For people to see you, as I do.” He hoped his sincerity would save him, and he watched her carefully now as she digested the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hm.” She leaned back and he waited for her to yell at him. “Well, I can’t say I am surprised. He asked me to stay here, I guess I should have read deeper into that.” She frowned, and touched his arm. “But if I am stuck here, I’m glad I get to be stuck with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He looked at her in shock, and she smiled. “Wanda, I can’t see how you would be happy to be stuck with me. I lied to you.” He stood, and she stood, making a show of standing on the coffee table to look down at him, instead of him looking down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You didn't do it just because Tony told you to. You did it because you want to keep me safe.” She gently scolded him, trying to help him see what she was realizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I do.” He agreed, looking up at her. Light from the tv cast strange shadows on her face, beams of color cutting through her hair. “Wanda, I care for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “That's not the phrase you are looking for.” She whispered, stepping down from the coffee table to stand in front of him. “Your thoughts are very loud.” She blushed, and reached out to rest a hand on his chest, nervous to meet his eyeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What am I looking for then?” The gears in his eyes spun wildly as she took a step forward, hugging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You’ll know it when you realize it,” She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her after hesitating, holding her to him sweetly, and she added a single teasing word that made his eyes blow open in embarrassment. “Edward.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>